Till The End Of Time
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Post Series, On Christmas Eve


Author: Leanne

Summary: Post Series, On Christmas Eve

Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the series

Characters: Angel, Buffy

Rating: PG-13

Chapters: 1

Words:

Completed: Yes

Disclaimer: Well, by now everyone should know that the characters of BTVS and ATS are Joss Whedon and WB etc..

Feedback: Yes please, it helps me write better.

Hey everyone, well this is the new fic I'm writing. This is just the prologue. The rest will be posted soon. By tomorrow at the latest. I've decided to write all day, and so far this fic is 4000 words...Just doing some editing and the ending and it will be all out, but here's a taste! I also decided to try a different format as well!

Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! ;D

**Prologue**

_**December 24th 2005**_

Angel sighed nervously, his brown orbs scanning the small apartment, his gaze stopped at the beautiful christmas tree in front of him. It was a stunning tree, one of those trees that you only seen in magazines. You name it, it had it. He smiled brightly at the two stockings on the fireplace mantle. He entered the living room and walked over to the fireplace, his fingers reaching for the picture in front of him.

The picture frame was made of sterling silver, engraved on it was the word ALWAYS. His eyes flickered to the photograph and they instantly filled with tears. It was Buffy and him at her prom.

"I can't believe that was six years ago. It still feels like it was only yesterday."

Angel whirled around facing the blonde in front of him, he swallowed nervously before looking fully at her. She was in a blue sweater, dark blue jeans and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She looked like a goddess. She was beautiful, she had changed alot since he had seen her last. Her hair was now dyed a dark brown with hints of blonde highlights, enhancing her green eyes. Her body still toned to perfection. She seemed much older than the girl he fell in love with. She looked tired.

"Buffy..." He whispered, reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

Buffy laughed at Angel's awkwardness and hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you too." She pulled away slightly, her green eyes locking with his.

"I'm sorry about your friends. I wish I had been there to help you. I wish you would have called me personally!" She said moving closer her body leaning slightly against his.

"I'm so sorry Angel!" She choked on a sob, her eyes raising to his. "I would never abandon you." She whispered softly before pressing her lips against his.

**_Their kiss was filled with passion, anger, love, disappointment, guilt and pain. It wasn't gentle and loving. It had been rough and angry. They didn't have to explain in words how much they felt about each other or the bad mistakes they had made. They knew everything that had gone on in each others lives no matter how far they stayed away._**

**_They had always been connected to one another, it was their destiny, it had always been their destiny._**

**_They were the chosen ones. Soul-mates for eternity._**

Buffy gasped, pulling away from the most intense kiss she had ever had with Angel. She smiled slightly, her right hand cupping Angel's cheek. "That was...wow."

"Sorry." Angel groaned, stiffening against her, "Sorry." He repeated again before pulling away from Buffy and temptation. "I...uh...I like the house. It suits you."

Buffy watched Angel as he slipped off his leather jacket, folding it on the arm of the couch and then taking a seat.

His eyes closed for a brief moment and for a second Buffy didn't know what to say or do. It was like she was frozen. Not able to do anything but bask at him.

"Is there anything I can do Angel. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I know how alone you're feeling right now. Talk to me, tell me everything. I wanna know about your friends...about Connor."

Angel stared at Buffy, he was shocked, but relieved that she had known about Connor. There had been times before Connor was kidnapped by Holtz, that he had wished Buffy knew about Connor and came to see him, maybe even help raise him. Angel had always wanted Buffy to be Connor's mother.

She smiled, leaning against the fireplace, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm sorry he wasn't ours Buffy. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Angel..."Buffy interrupted, pushing herself away from the fireplace, she stopped in front of him and knelt on her knees before scooting towards him, so his knees were brushing her torso, her hands resting on his knees.

"Angel you have nothing to apologize for and shouldn't feel guilty. We haven't been apart of each-others lives for a really long time. I don't hold any of that against you. You're doing what needs to be done. You're a champion like me, saving lives everyday...the world."

Buffy smiled, lifting herself off the ground and taking a seat beside him."You know i don't think I would have made it this far if it wasn't for you Angel. I really don't know what path I would have taken. You gave me hope. You gave me something to live for."

Buffy moved closer to Angel and her scent intoxicated him and a low growl escaped his lips. God she smelt so good. Like sunshine and life...not death. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears starting to from. 'Fuck only two months ago he was fighting an evil law firm with his friends, the love of his life didn't trust him and his only son ceased to exist. Now, two months later, his friends are dead. Wolfram and Hart-destroyed and the love of his life the Slayer, showing up after the Apocalypse. He had needed her in that fight and she abandoned him.

'Why hadn't Buffy come to help him? She said she would never abandon him, but she did. She never did call or show up and he lost everything that night. They died because of him.'

* * *

><p>Angel moved away from Buffy, getting up off the couch and heading towards the Christmas tree. He glanced her way, his eyes darkening instantly. "I have to say I'm a little confused Buffy. I called you personally, I even went to Rome, to your apartment. You were at the club with The Immortal, I was there with Spike. You had to have known I was there...I seen you Buffy! You just pretended i wasn't there. Why?"<p>

The Slayer sighed heavily, getting up off the couch and walking towards him, she reached for his arm but he pulled back, moving further away from her.

"It wasn't me you saw Angel, it was the Buffy bot." She turned, noticing Angel's confused look.

"When i died, the gang had found out some evil nerds made a robot that looked like me. Willow re-programmed her to slay while I was gone, make it look like the Slayer was still alive and guarding the hellmouth."

Buffy took Angel's hand and guided him through the livingroom and into the small kitchen.

She gestured for Angel to sit down, then moved over to the sink, filling the kettle with water. "When I came back I had a hard time adjusting with my friends, with slaying. Actually to think about it, I was having a hard time living." She paused, reaching for two mugs out of the cupboard and placed a tea bag in each one, pouring water into both cups. "Do you still take sugar in your tea?" She asked, her head turning.

"Yes, thank you." He whispered, getting up quickly and grabbing the hot tea from her and setting it down on the table.

Buffy smiled at Angel and followed him, taking a seat, "Sorry, where was I?"

"You were talking about coming back, not adjusting."

"Do you remember me telling you about Riley and the Initiative and Spike's chip?"

Angel took a sip of his tea then nodded," They put the chip in his head to neuter his vampire abilities. He couldn't harm humans right? He would be in pain every time he hit someone?"

Buffy sipped her tea and frowned, "Well one day I took it out on Spike, I had hit him a few times and he hit back, but this time he hit me and it didn't hurt him. I tried finding out if Spike's chip was malfunctioning, but we found out it was working just fine, just not on me. Then I knew somehow I came back wrong. Willow then became all evil Wicca and then the First came, I just got so caught up in everything else, that I stopped thinking about it."

Buffy took the last sip of her tea and cleared her throat, her gaze caught Angel's and she gasped at the intense look in his eyes, the way he looked through her soul.

"When I got to Rome, Dawn had decided she wanted to be a Watcher, so Giles, Faith and Xander and Dawnie headed to England to find slayers and train them. Willow was trying to find a balance between all the new slayers and the mystical energy across the world. So it was time for Buffy to be normal."

Buffy snorted loudly, "Yeah right, like I'm ever going to have a normal life...I'm cursed. Destined to live a life of death and darkness for eternity..."

Tears formed in Buffy's eyes and she stood up and reached for Angel's hand. "Would you like to sit in front of the fire place like the old days, maybe have some wine? I...there's something very important I need to tell you"

**TBC...**

**Chapter 1: Blood, Sex and Secrets..Oh My!**


End file.
